Wishing for a Thing Does Not Make it So
by hannerbanners
Summary: Jack Crusher confides in Jean-Luc when he and Beverly are struggling to conceive a child. All is well, until 16 years later, when Jean-Luc escorts Wesley to the Academy. Wesley asks Picard if he ever wished he could've been a father and inadvertently calls him "dad" as he leaves. This sparks two urgent video calls to Beverly, one by her son and one by the Captain. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Jean-Luc, I don't understand why it won't happen for us. We both want it so much."

"I know Jack. Don't worry about it. You and Beverly were made to be parents and sooner or later it will happen." Jean-Luc tried to comfort his friend. "But, Jack, you are an officer on one of the greatest ships in Star Fleet. For ambitious Star Fleet officers, there are certain limitations…"

"Johnny, I want this. Beverly wants this." Jack had considered the limitations. He had years to consider the limitations.

"And don't forget to think of Beverly. Her career could be limited if you have a child. She will be an excellent medical officer. It will be harder for her to achieve that with a child." As progressive as twenty fourth century Star Fleet was, Beverly would still be expected to take time off with pregnancy and an infant.

"You don't think I've thought of Beverly? Beverly, who cries every month she isn't pregnant? We're ready, Johnny."

"Then Jack, I believe it will happen. I've heard it happens the moment you stop worrying about it. Tell Beverly you love her and she is more than adequate as a woman, as a wife, as a doctor, whether or not she becomes a mother. And know that you are more than adequate as a man, as a husband, and as an officer, whether or not you become a father."

"Thanks Johnny. It really means a lot to have your support. Would you talk to Beverly? It might help for her to hear that you think of her that way. I know she feels like she isn't enough a lot of the time."

"I can certainly do that for you." Jean-Luc did not want to tell Beverly how he truly felt about her…that she was beautiful, smart, charming, as close to perfect as a woman could be. She was his best friend's wife and he respected that, but he knew she would always be the woman he loved.

A short time later, Beverly Crusher approached Jean-Luc's door. "Enter." He commanded, as he always did, but with a gentleness reserved only for her. "Ah Beverly. Please, sit. How are you?"

"As you know, I have been better." Beverly sat and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm no ship's counselor, but you know I will always be here to talk with you. You and Jack, of course."

"Thank you Jean-Luc. It really means a lot. It's just so frustrating. I know everything there is to know about conception and pregnancy but even I can't make it work. No amount of medical knowledge can fix this. There's no reason for this!" Beverly had jumped to her feet and was now pacing Jean-Luc's ready room.

Jean-Luc approached her and took her hand. "You are an amazing physician. An even more amazing woman. I have seen you with young patients. You will be a wonderful mother. Do not fret.""

Thank you Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc Picard knew he couldn't do enough to make his friends feel better. He could do even less for himself. Once again, the nagging feeling, that he was missing out on something wonderful was back. He had always wanted to be a starship captain for Star Fleet and the Federation, and now he was. But, he still felt emptiness. He had made the choice not to marry and not to have children, making sacrifices for his career.

Beverly conceived a child, the future Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher, just two months after this conversation. Six months later, Jean-Luc visited her hospital room. "Would you like to hold him?" Beverly smiled as she held the tiny bundle up for Jean-Luc to take.

"He is beautiful, Beverly. Just like his mother." Jean-Luc tenderly cradled the child, and felt tears welling up.

"Johnny, will you be his godfather?" Jack was beaming, clearly overjoyed and full of pride in his young son.

"Of course, Jack, Beverly. I would be honored." It was that promise that motivated Jean-Luc to accompany Wesley Crusher to Star Fleet Academy sixteen years later. That promise, and the necessity of a heart procedure. But it was the promise alone that led Jean-Luc to answer Wesley's incessant questions about children, reminding Jean-Luc of the "certain sacrifices" he had made.


	2. Chapter 2: Wesley

"Bye! Thanks, Dad!" Welsey Crusher cheerfully walked into Star Fleet Academy ready to take his exams. He had, of course, not been dropped off by his dad, the late Jack Crusher, but by Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Enterprise. It was not until several hours later, after concluding his exams that Wesley realized just what he had said as he was heading into them.

"Oh no. Oh no, I called the captain Dad. Oh no." Welsey, in the dorm he had been given for the day, was suddenly very anxious. He hailed Star Fleet Medical on his in-room comm screen.

"Beverly Crusher, Star Fleet Medical." Beverly was slightly concerned that the Academy would be calling her after hours, as it was now 2030 hours.

"MOM! Oh my gosh, we need to talk." Wesley was pacing, just like his mother did when she was upset.

"Wes! Are you ok? I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"I might be dead when I get back to the Enterprise."

"Your exams couldn't have gone that badly. Calm down Wes. What's going on?"

"No, it wasn't my exams. Mom, I made a huge mistake with Captain Picard. I'll never live this down…"

"Wes, I don't understand. If you did something on the shuttle surely it would've been addressed by now. What is going on?"

"Mom…I called Captain Picard Dad!" Wesley covered his face in his hands.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. It was an honest mistake. What did Jean-Luc do?"

"He didn't say anything. At least, I didn't hear him. Oh, mom!"

"Wes. You know that the captain cares for you very much."

"He thinks I'm annoying. I'm sure of it. I asked him too many questions on the shuttle…I pried, Mom! I kept asking him about kids and I wouldn't shut up and then I called him Dad and now I'm done for!"

"You're being a teenager." At Wesley's confused look, Beverly continued. "Overreacting. Jean-Luc _is_ your godfather. He's not likely to admit it to you or anyone else on that ship, appearances you know, but I know that Jean-Luc has loved you since the day you were born. And, he's been the closest thing to a father you've had in years. I don't recommend you call him Dad again anytime soon, but I don't think you've done any harm."

"Mom…you call him Jean-Luc and you smile when you talk about him. Do you love Captain Picard?"

"Oh, Wes. It's complicated. Jean-Luc…Captain Picard is a wonderful officer. He's shown us nothing but kindness since your father died. He's shown me nothing but kindness since I've known him. But, your father was his best friend. And he's married to his ship. Wes, you're the only man I need."

"I don't believe that, Mom. Everyone knows you love Captain Picard. It's obvious."

"Wes… remember how you felt when you pried into Captain Picard's personal life? You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll call you before I leave for the Enterprise in the morning."

"And when you get back onboard. I love you. More than anything or anyone else."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks." Wesley signed off, and Beverly sighed. Was it really that obvious?


	3. Chapter 3: Jean-Luc

**[ Author's Note: This will be the last chapter unless I get lots of reviews asking for more. This has been a fun little story but I'm not sure how much more I can add. Thanks for reading! ]**

Beverly sighed. Was it really that obvious? Of course she loved Jean-Luc. She had loved him for years. At least since she and Wesley joined the Enterprise. No, she had loved him far longer than that. A decade? Longer? Beverly honestly couldn't remember falling in love with Jean-Luc Picard, only that he was, madly, deeply in love with him. She couldn't stop it. And apparently, she couldn't hide it. Taking the position at Star Fleet Medical had put some distance between them, and if she were to be honest, Beverly was missing seeing the captain every day. The video call hailing from the Enterprise made it seem that Captain Picard were the empath and not Deanna, feeling that she was thinking of him.

"Good evening Jean-Luc." Beverly smirked flirtatiously as she answered his call.

"Beverly. Good evening. I wanted to let you know that the shuttle excursion to the Academy went very well. Wesley arrived to his exams safely. I have no results, but I am certain he did very well."

"And how are you, Jean-Luc?" Beverly knew he had had his surgery today.

"Much better. There were some minor complications, but Dr. Pulaski did an excellent job."

"Oh I wish I could've been the one to perform your surgery." Truthfully, Beverly thought she may have been too nervous to have been able to complete the surgery. She had been Jean-Luc's physician for many years, but as her feelings for him grew, she had begun to doubt her ability to hold his life in his hands.

"Well, it's all over now and soon I'll be back to the ship." Jean-Luc left off that he missed seeing her on his ship now that she had taken the position at Star Fleet Medical. "Did you get a chance to speak with Wesley? You have a very bright young man there Beverly."

"Oh yes, I actually just got off the comm with him about ten minutes before you called. He said he had…an interesting time on the shuttlecraft." Beverly smiled, laughing internally at Wesley's terror in his call.

"Ah, yes, we discussed many interesting topics. I don't believe I every properly thanked you for bringing him aboard the ship. It's lovely having him, despite what most people believe I think of children."

"I know you love him, Jean-Luc. And he loves you."

"Ahem. Yes. Beverly…" Jean-Luc didn't know just what Wesley had told her but he felt he needed to discuss Wesley's new nickname for him. "Beverly, Wesley had many questions today."

"Yes, he is such an inquisitive boy. Hopefully he wasn't too unyielding for you. I know you would've wanted to rest up for the procedure."

"Well…his questions were about children. I shouldn't be bringing this up with you; it's a conversation for Counselor Troi, but you're more of an expert on the topic, so…" Jean-Luc trailed off.

"Jean-Luc, it's alright. I'm always here for you."

"Do you think I've made the wrong decision? Choosing to prioritize my career, rather than have a family?"

"You have always wanted to be a starship captain. I can't imagine what you would've done if you hadn't achieved that…but, having Wes _has_ been one of the best and most fulfilling things in my life, I won't lie. I'm sure you remember how much we wanted a child."

"I do. Wesley called me dad today, on accident."

Beverly chuckled. "I know. He called me in a panic about it. He thought you surely were going to revoke his bridge privileges."

"Oh, no, it was rather nice actually. I don't believe I ever properly thanked you for bringing him on board. And for making me his godfather."

"You've been a wonderful part of our lives. I'm very glad you called. I've missed you."

"Oh don't hang up!" Jean-Luc felt that this conversation was actually going somewhere, a place he'd been waiting to go for years. "I've missed you too, dearly. You know, I always wanted to be the captain of the Enterprise, and now that I am, it's not enough."

Beverly could fell her heart beating faster. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. Jean-Luc rarely talked this way with her. "Perhaps you need a vacation."

"No, Beverly, I need you. I love you. I'm so sorry if you don't feel that way, but Deanna has been trying to get me to confess my feelings to you for months."

"Oh, Jean-Luc." Beverly felt tears fill her eyes and she didn't fully understand why. She did love Jean-Luc. "I love you too."

"God, how I wish I could kiss you!"

"Perhaps I need to do a follow up on that heart surgery." Beverly turned to her computer and punched a few buttons. "You have an appointment with me next week. Privately." Beverly winked. "Goodnight Jean-Luc."

"Goodnight darling." The captain signed off, sighed, and smiled. All was well.


End file.
